Planets
This page has information about the planets used in the roleplay from all Classic and Future RPGs. They are listed by RPG, then alphabetically. = First Classic RPG = = Second Classic RPG = Cragtul Affliation: Jiralhanae, Covenant Fate: Destroyed Cragtul was a thick jungle planet colonized by the Brutes. In 2552 it was attacked by the Ghosts, lead by Jared Thomlinson. The Ghosts destroyed the planet with a NOVA, killing the entire planet's population. Dorenth Affiliation: Sangheili, Heretics Fate: Survived Dorenth was the Sangheili homeworld. Isaled Affliation: Sangheili, Heretics Fate: Abandoned Isaled was an icy world colonized by the Sangheili before they began searching for Forerunner artifacts. The defenses were very low, only a few ships were stationed there and none of them had weapons. In 2552, Isaled was abandoned before the Flood came to the system looking for more food. Paris I Affiliation: UNSC Fate: Glassed Paris I was glassed in 2549 along with Paris IV, the main planet in the system. Paris I was revisited in 2552 by the Legendary. Sorania Affliation: Prophets, Covenant Fate: Survived Sorania was the homeworld of the Prophets. In 2552 a fleet launched from there to attack Earth. Tarsonis Affiliation: UNSC Fate: Glassed Tarsonis was one of the few remaining colonies in 2552. During that year, Tarsonis was glassed by the Covenant. = Third Classic RPG = Dorenth Affliation: Sangheili, Covenant Fate: Surviving Dorenth is the Sangeheili homeworld. Far Isle Affliation: The Order Fate: Destroyed, recolonized, surviving Far Isle, an outer colony on the edges of the known space, was destroyed in 2492 by the UNSC with nuclear weapons. Due to a massive rebellion that the UNSC couldn't contain, they initiated Code Bandersnatch and devastated the entire surface, leaving nothing behind but a nuclear wasteland covered in nuclear storms. The air on the planet has been boiled into nothing and the atmosphere destroyed, leaving the world a lifeless rock. The nuclear blasts not only destroyed the world, but also knocked it off its original axis, leaving the planet to slowly spiral out into the galaxy, further and further from the UNSC with each passing year. In 2548 a search started with the members of the Order, to find Far Isle and recolonize it as their headquarters. It took seven months of searching known space around where the planet had once been, and tracing rumors from across the galaxy, until finally it was found. The Order was intent on using the world, and so began the hiring of a construction group known as Deepspace Engineering. The company was used mostly in building hardened structures in space, but for this they were used to build radiation proof bunkers, landing bays, and underground bases. After a year of work, Deepspace Engineering finished their work, having turned the lifeless rock into a beehive-like catacomb of underground bunkers, underground nutrient growth domes, and several hunting preserve domes. Above ground, the landing bays were simple but effective, being massive sliding doors on the ground to allow access into the underground bays. Redoubts were situated in whatever mountains weren't leveled, constructing sensor redoubts that would scan for anything below the nuclear storms. Not many systems, even the UNSC's most powerful devices, could pierce the veil over Far Isle. Volcanic ash had covered the entire southern hemisphere, and hundred mile long fissures had tore through the world some 60 years before. Anyone attempting to traverse the landscape had best be wearing MJOLNIR Mark V level armor or higher to withstand the radiation levels. Or be enclosed in a very thickly hulled shuttle. Every ten days new coordinates must be placed in every Order shuttle on plane, should they need to leave and return, all due to the planet constantly moving. Persephone Affiliation: Heretics Fate: Surviving Persephone was originally an uninhabited frozen wasteland in close proximity to the human-controlled planet Demeter. Following Demeter's destruction at the hands of the covenant in 2540, Kona 'Valkadon arrived on Persephone and later joined the heretic group residing there (the heretics had been there for four years prior). Below the icy surface of Persephone lies a large forerunner structure that travels deep into the planet's ocean. The heretics have made this secret place their home, and used the machinery within to create many new technologies and weapons. The relevance of Persephone is still known to neither the UNSC nor the covenant, and both sides have abandoned the entire system. = First Future RPG = Aoi Affiliation: AEON Fate: Surviving Aoi is a green and lush planet filled with large fields and farm land, named for the Japanese word meaning green. It is AEON's capital planet. Aisu Affiliation: AEON Fate: Surviving Aisu is a cold world, named for the Japanese word meaning ice. Most of the world is covered in ice, but the rest of the world is snowy and even has green parts. AEON facilities for military and civilian personnel are underground, usually in caves. Although large amounts of land are hospitable, the caves are very string and are safer from enemies. It's also harder to be dected from space in these cave systems. Berakas Affiliation: AEON Fate: Glassed Berakas was colonized by the UNSC in 2536, it was a hot desert planet, but rich in minerals. By 2549, the minerals were gone, and the UNSC started to ignore Berakas and concentrate on defending Earth. In early 2557 the planet willingly joined AEON, abandoning the UNSC that abandoned them. In 2557, the New Covenant found and glassed Berakas after a battle with AEON and the Nomads. For more information, see the Battle of Berakas. Paris V Affliation: UNSC Remnant Fate: Abandoned, later glassed Paris V was a planet that resembled Earth, but wasn't colonized like her sister planet, Paris IV. After the Fall of Earth, Paris V was colonized by the UNSC Remnant. The colonization was minimal, only huts and shacks were constructed for citizens, while small stone buildings were made for defensive structures. In 2557, Paris V was attacked by New Covenant forces. AEON and the Nomads came to the UNSC's aid and saved many lives before leaving the system forever. For more information, see the Battle of Paris V. Tartarus Affiliation: UNSC Remnant Fate: Glassed Tartarus, a small human colony of about one hundred thousand humans, was a very unique world with in the UNSC. Its name itself, Tartarus, is the greek word refurring to a place of suffering greater than hell itself. This can be used to describe the planet's hellish landscapes. The planet itself rotates in a way that one side always faces the Entraadi Star, and the other side is always plunged into darkness. The majority of the population live in cities with in a small area called "The Shadow Zone," which was a belt of perpetual twilight. Captain Edward Banks refurred to the Shadow Zone as, "A place where time sits still, and the world is trapped with in that one eternal sunset." There are also some scattered settlements on the hot and cold sides of the planet. The Shadow Zone is a 800Km wide belt that raps around the entire planet, separating the Hot Side and the Cold Side. The average temperature is between 65 and 87, depending on weather conditions. Because of this moderate temperature, the Shadow Zone is home to 98% of the Tartarians and the planetary capital of New Venice. The Hot Side, the name in itself describes this barren desolate waisteland populated by nothing but lizards and those crazy enough to try and live there. The only signs of civiliazation are the scattered settlements, habitat domes usde from growing crops, and military bases. The average temperature is between 180 and 270 degrees, and anyone going to the hotzone must wear some kind of heat resistant suit or combat armor. As the name suggests, the Cold Side is the side of the planet not facing the sun, thus it is in a state of prepetual night. The landscape is dominated by snow covered mountains and valleys, barely illuminated by the stars and the six moons. On this side of Tartarus, there is a greater number of settlements, than on the Hot Side. These include, scattered towns, the Isodesium mines, scattered military outposts, and the Glacier Peak Research Center. The average temperature is between -85 and 47 degrees. The planet was founded in 2497 by UNSC colonists, and it was very rich in Isodesium. In 2557, it was destroyed by New Covenant forces. For more information, see the Battle of Tartarus.